


The Wrong Mr Wright

by Ozdiva



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Infidelity, Love, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Stolen Moments, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozdiva/pseuds/Ozdiva
Summary: Having scorned Jerry years ago, Diana falls in lust with him again.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a result of a conversation with Excel Aunt and she kindly let me play. If you have read the books you might have been surprised when Diana married a nice farm boy called Fred Wright who appears with little fanfare in Anne of Avonlea as though he's been there all along, but no one ever noticed. But this is actually a story based on the TV show as Jerry is not in the books, so I guess you could say it is an amalgam of both.

The steady thwack of the axe draws her to him. The once-was-stripling is now a broad-shouldered man with legs like tree trunks and sinewy, strong arms. On this spring day Jerry is chopping a dead tree down making wood chips fly in all directions. Unseen Diana watches from behind a nearby tree as his muscles strain from the effort. He's giving off an intoxicating mix of garlic, fresh wood shavings, and that delicious sweet perspiration; she's practically drunk on it.

Diana has always been a good girl. Dutiful, obeying her parents' wishes, doing the proper thing. She even married the Wright boy in the belief that it would bring her undying happiness. With her parents looking on fondly Diana wedded Fred in the little Avonlea church surrounded by their friends and neighbours. Their wedding night was, was, well to be honest was not all that romantic. After a few fumbles Fred had got it in but frankly it hurt and after a few thrusts he had rolled off and fallen asleep leaving Diana lying next to him damp, in some pain and unfulfilled. Was that it? Was that what all the fuss was about? All the giggling and smirks and speculation and gossip came down to that? She had never seen a man naked before and upon seeing him wasn't all that impressed. Such an odd nub of a thing; talk about an anti-climax. When the babies started arriving Diana had the perfect excuse and they lay next to each other like brother and sister night after night. If he had the energy Fred would climb clumsily on top while she lay back and thought of her wifely duties. The thought that she might want more simply never occurred to him.

She missed the carefree days of her youth. Sure, life had been rather pedestrian until her bosom friend arrived; unorthodox Anne proved to be an attractive playmate. Her unconventional outlook was thrilling but ever since she moved away with Gilbert Blythe Avonlea life settled back into a familiar groove as though she had never lived there at all. Fred did not wholly approve of Anne and frowned when Diana mentioned her, so she kept their relationship to herself and gradually it died out.

* * *

It's the Sabbath which means Fred has more energy. Sunday nights he clambers atop her to thrust away for a while and when he's found release, he contentedly goes to sleep. Tonight, after the children have been put to bed Diana pretends she's reading a book in the parlour when Fred grunts that he's going upstairs, expecting that she will follow shortly. Diana lays the book to one side and lies back against the cushions. An image of Jerry's sweat slicked back flecked with wood shavings comes to her mind's eye. With one hand she pulls up her skirts and with the other she investigates herself eagerly. She climaxes quickly, too quickly really and lies back panting circling herself to maintain the pleasure. Good well brought up women never do this to themselves they keep themselves for their husband. Once when they were fifteen or so Ruby's older recently married sister showed them behind locked doors. Diana knew it was a sin from the outset and promised that she would never do such a thing, but she had kept it in the very recesses of her mind.

Every night that week is the same. The only thing that changes is the image in Diana's head as incrementally Jerry's imaginary pants slip down his thighs. At first his belt is done up tightly, but it loosens as she improves the image. Soon his trousers are bunched half-way down his legs, his snow-white backside thrusting. Even in her imagination she daren't look any closer to see his manhood. After she feels a dirty, a little wanton and that too gives her a thrill for after all Avonlea believes sweet demure Diana Wright is the epitome of decorum not some smutty whore. Sometimes to give herself a nudge she whispers rude words to herself and it feels so good, so good to let that wall down. Once she baulked at the word swear when Anne mentioned it, now she cusses like a trooper, dredging up all the bad words she's ever heard in her limited life and they light a fire in her tummy spreading heat all around her core.

* * *

Jerry is planting in the Green Gables field the next time she spies him. It's a warmer day than the last and he's walking in straight lines dropping seeds into the rows like Mr Cuthbert taught him. He still has his shirt on, but she can see the sweat stains under his arms and wishes she could inhale that scent. Last time she hid behind a tree but there's no cover now. There's no one else around, so throwing caution to the winds Diana lifts her skirt.

It's a boring job. The sort that drives you crazy with its dullness but which you have to pay some mind to, to stop dumping too many seeds at once and to keep to the row. Jerry feels he's being watched, like the other day when he was chopping the tree down. There was no one in sight then and he expects there won't be again today, but he looks up anyway and sees her. Diana er Mrs Wright staring in his direction with a look of rapt concentration, her raven black hair cascading down her shoulders untethered.

With long quick strides Jerry runs to her despite her marital state. Unnoticed seeds drop from his hands and he reaches her seconds later. He's familiar with that look of ecstasy though it's been a long time since he's brought his Cosette to that state. Diana's beyond speech at this point but she makes her needs known. There's little time but Jerry drops to his knees and plunges his face under her skirts her taste exploding on his tongue. Diana screech is high pitched and muffled by her skirts but still Jerry knows he's hit her in the sweet spot. He pulls back and brings his fingers into play. She's close so close when he stops. He pulls his face out and grins up at her. She's panting and so infuriatingly close she can taste it. She looks at him angrily, desperate so desperate, needing so needing, wanting so wanting. He speaks in French, "more?" It's the only word that's said.

"Uh huh," she grunts. He feels more than hears her moans when wave after wave courses through her body.

She lies back sated and boneless in the weak sunshine and turns to him. His tumescence strains at his trousers. Diana licks her lips and asks to see it. Obligingly, not to mention somewhat proudly, Jerry unbuttons himself and watches as it bounces out. "Mmm," Diana says in appreciation and she spreads her legs wide open for him. Young Jerry wasted many sleepless nights imagining nothing nearly as good as this.

It has to be said that while there are times Jerry misses Mr Cuthbert's wise advice and gentle demeanour, this is not one of them.

Later when they have briefly napped in the long grass Jerry rolls towards her and gently touches her breast with his index finger. He traces around the base watching the fine hair stand to attention then tracks down to her belly where he spirals outwards in gentle circles and murmurs sweet words of love in her ear.  
"Call me a whore," she whispers to him wantonly.

"Tu es putain," he whispers against the velvet of her ear. "My sweet little whore." 

Diana traces her fingers over his stomach muscles noticing how they form a V at the base. She runs her hands through his luxurious chest hair and oh God he is covered in the stuff. Fred is bare chested sporting barely any hair on his arms or legs and what there is so fair as to be almost unnoticeable. But Jerry is positively hirsute, and Diana loves it. She giggles when his five o'clock shadow tickles her. His roughness grazes her chin and she's sure someone will notice. She hopes someone will the thought sends tendrils of lust through her. He avoids her upper thighs entirely, but it hardly matters as by the time he's finished she's arching her back panting hoping he'll take care of her needs again. 

She lies back panting. "I've been dreaming of this."

"Dreaming?" he asks.

"Oui all week. I've been imagining you making love to me. It’s better in real life than my imagination."

"But you are happily married, no?"

She rose onto her elbow and faced him taking in the sight of his deliciously swarthy, naked body, "I guess."

"Ah."

"I mean of course I am. I have a good man and wonderful children," but even as she spoke her heart was not in it and she knew he could tell. He ran his thumb over her chin and pulled her towards him for a long kiss. When they parted breathlessly, he admitted, "my Cosette is a good woman but the passion is gone."

"I've seen her around," Diana said. "She looks lovely."

"Yes, she is but..."

"So, you're in the same boat?"

"This is agréable though," he said reverting to French.

"Nice?" she queried her voice rising. "Just nice?"

"Non non, merveilleuse, incroyable," he bent down to take her nipple in his mouth feeling it pebble under his tongue.

"I have to get back, they'll be missing me," she said half-heartedly.

“I want to make love to you all day long." He laughed mirthlessly, "it is like I am a boy again, infatuated with a beautiful girl."

"I'm sorry," Diana suddenly felt the weight of her youthful deception. "I led you on all those years ago."

"Yes," Jerry says simply.

"I must have broken your heart."

"You did," he agrees ruthlessly but seeing true remorse in her eyes he relents, "but it is all right, we were so young. I married my Cosette and you your Fred and eventually we have found each other again. It is better this way, yes? We can enjoy these stolen moments without the mundanity of married life."

Diana nodded feeling relieved that he saw it that way too, "and it's thrilling, I get tired of being the good girl. When do you think we can meet again?"

Jerry thought about it for a bit. Really, he had plenty of opportunities. He had the run of Green Gables, old Miss Cuthbert rarely ventured far these days. "I will leave my scarf out on the fence if I can make time, yes? I will always be ready for you."

Diana bestowed upon him such a wonderful smile that he felt like taking her in his arms once again, but it was impossible, already the shadows were long. He had to get on, Cosette would be expecting him.

* * *

Months later Marilla notices there's a deviation in the crop line. That's funny she thinks, Jerry usually followed poor Matthew's directive and plants in straight lines. It looks as if he must have been distracted that day for the crop very obviously veers off. Thinking no more of it, Marilla goes about her duties, Jerry is a good man it must have been a mistake.


	2. Wrongs Wrighted

It had been days since their last tryst. Young Jack Wright had been unwell with a fever and Diana felt it necessary to nurse him back to health rather than leaving his care to her maid. When he had recovered and returned with his brothers to school, she had eagerly made her way to Green Gables with the fervour of one half starved. She had stood looking at the empty fence post for a full five minutes unable to quite believe that Jerry was not around to tend to her urgent needs. She was irritable that night and the family were quite relieved when she told them she had a headache and took herself off to bed early.

The familiar brown kerchief flapped in the wind the next day looking like Jerry had innocently left it there while working nearby. Collecting it as they planned, for it would never do for someone else to find it and bring it in; Diana eagerly ran to the barn's back door and breathlessly found Jerry mucking out the cow stall. She ran to him but was repelled by the stink. "Ugh, Jerry," she practically stamped her foot in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I've been putting this job off for days, but you never came."

"Jack was sick, I couldn't get away."

"He is better now?"

"Stop talking."

Jerry smiled, he liked to tease her a little bit, "sick uh? and you nursed him back to health. I wish you could do that to me." Dramatically he flung the back of his hand up to his forehead, "I'm sick, Nurse Diana will you care for me?" Diana grinned. "What a wonderful mama you must be, Diana. You're not a putain at all, you're a good girl."

"Ugh, shut up, Jerry Baynard. Get out of those filthy clothes and wash your hands. I need to feel them."

Diana shivered in excitement when Jerry ran his cold palms down her flanks and inside her thighs, nipples hardening to small raspberries, flesh goose pimpling. She arched her back and moaned. Jerry pressed her legs apart and bent down feeling her entire body shudder with joy. When it was his turn it was all he could do to pull out in time and he nearly didn't make it. Instead he watched the white fluid spill out safely over her beautiful white stomach covering the faint stretch marks that she hated, and he adored. He always said, "they are proof that you are a woman". They lay together afterwards in sticky repose barely able to talk and then they slept.

* * *

Marilla woke from her nap with a start. The sun was slanting in at an acute angle already. What was getting into her these days, anyone would think she was getting old? A fact she had been studiously ignoring these past few years. Still she had found herself nodding off on the couch mid-afternoon recently. "No harm in that," said Rachel when Marilla shyly told her. "Happens to the elderly, I believe," she'd added, as she bit into a plum puff, as though she herself never did it. Rachel always had to get a little dig in.

Slowly Marilla got herself upright and looked at the clock, goodness she nearly slept the day away, Jerry would be looking for his afternoon tea. Strange that he hadn't been knocking on the back door for it already. He must be involved in whatever he's doing, Marilla thought. Never mind, I could do with some exercise, I'll just take it out to him.

Opening the barn door with her elbow Marilla walked in and blinked for a few moments as she adjusted to the low light. "Jerry," she called wondering where he might be. She listened for a few moments but there was no sound and no movement that she could discern. He had to be in here somewhere, he told her at lunchtime that he'd be working there. Marilla went to investigate hoping she'd find him before his tea went cold.

They were lying asleep in the hay partially covered by an old blanket, bare shoulders peeking out. Marilla sank to a nearby stool and stared. Was that? Yes, and with, oh! She could not even express their names in her mind. Perhaps they were just tired and they… Oh for goodness sake, Marilla, she said to herself, don't be so naïve. It's obvious, and in my barn too. How dare they, Jerry and Diana, oops she's done it now. She hadn't mean to, as though by saying their names it made it real.

She went to wake them, to nudge them with her foot or scream at least clear her throat or … she stopped and considered her actions just in time. Really, they looked so peaceful and if she woke them the accusations would fly. More than just their lives would be ruined, it would bring damnation down upon both their families and upon Marilla herself for hosting them. But it was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this. Diana was such a sweet demure girl. Look at her now lying there full of sin and Jerry, her Jerry who she almost thought of as her son after all these years.

Marilla never thought she'd get so close to a French ruffian but really, he was a gorgeous man and such a hard worker. She had to give it to Diana, she had good taste in men. Marilla was well past it of course, but even she was not above admiring Jerry's muscles. He'd just been a young boy when he started working for Matthew and she'd watched him grow into a stripling and now a man. She'd attended his wedding; how proud Matthew would have been to see their boy wedded to the lovely Cosette. But now he was lying sinfully naked next to a married woman, in her barn of all places. What was she to do? Well she couldn't sit here forever, absentmindedly she set the teacup down in the hay and made her way back to the house. She had a lot to consider.

* * *

In his sleep Jerry kicked out and was woken by the sensation of cold tea on his toes. He lay there for a moment wondering what he could feel and when it came to him, he sat up with a start and looked down at his feet. He nudged Diana and when she did not move did it again harder. "Mm?" she said groggily, still somewhat lost on the wave of euphoria he had brought upon her. 

"Regardez," he said pointing to the teacup lying on its side.

"Did you knock it over in your sleep, just as well it wasn't a candle."

"I didn't bring it in at all, I didn't waste my time over tea. I had other matters on my mind." Diana smiled, it had been a rather fervent encounter, no wonder they had dozed off afterwards. She reached out with her index finger to caress his naked chest, "I've got a little bit of time left …"

He pushed her finger away saying, "merde! Non! Mademoiselle Cuthbert. That's Miss Cuthbert's cup."

"Oh!" Diana's face blanched at the thought. "Miss Cuthbert… She looked at it more keenly, it came from her second-best set. "Oooh, so it is. Jerry, what will we do? How can I face her at church Sunday?"

"You think that's bad? I have to get my wages today."

* * *

It was a dishevelled pair that sheepishly faced Marilla fifteen minutes later. They had helped each other get dressed and Jerry had carried the teacup in and placed it gently on the Green Gables table behind Marilla and then cleared his throat. Marilla had of course been waiting, but in some pointless display of manners decided not to look when she heard their footsteps on the veranda.

"I'm most dreadfully sorry, Miss Cuthbert," Diana said.

"Not another word," said Marilla turning around putting her palm up. "I need to think it through. Now out the two of you. Jerry your wages are on the table, less this afternoon's transgression as I am most certainly not paying you to do that!"

"Cosette will be expecting it," Jerry said miserably.

"Well that's hardly my problem is it?" said Marilla remorselessly. "Off you go the two of you. We can talk tomorrow." Once they had left Marilla sank to her chair and put her head in her hands. Now what?

* * *

After a difficult night Marilla faced them over her kitchen table. Jerry had turned up for work but did not enter the house as he usually did, instead he merely put the milk on the doorstep and went off about his duties. He had had a hard time explaining why Marilla had garnished his wages to an upset Cosette. She told him to have a word to Marilla and Jerry had miserably agreed, though of course he had no intention of carrying through with her request.

Diana had also been upset, worried that her secret would be out and her life ruined. She was desperately sorry, but whether she was sorry she was caught or sorrowful for sleeping with Jerry she honestly couldn't say. Jerry, the very thought of him was exciting. Sometimes after Fred went to sleep, she'd lie next to him and bring herself to orgasm, massaging through the slickness; just the memory enough to get her off. The way he coddled her, the way he caressed her. His sweet words of love, French was the language of wooing after all; when he whispered in her ear she writhed in anticipation. They had practically stopped talking during their trysts, all they wanted was that silky sensation of skin on skin, to feel the ecstasy with him inside her. After that first time in the field they'd realised that they'd need a new spot to meet and the Cuthbert barn was the most obvious place.

They were careful; the last thing they needed was for her to become pregnant with his baby so he withdrew when he came too close and she would finish him off with her hands stroking him until he reached a release, the sticky white fluid spurting down her wrist or he'd do it himself and they'd watch as he coated her bare breasts. Once he'd asked her to take him in her mouth and he'd groaned with the exquisite warmth, but she didn't like it and gagged, and he never asked her again.

She knew it was a sin, but it was just so wonderful; surely God would understand? She felt like a woman again, rather than merely a wife or mother. Jerry had said he felt the same way, that those moments with Diana made his life worth living.

* * *

"You have put me in a moral quandary," said Marilla curtly. "I prayed on it all night and I've decided to keep your secret safe." As they started their heartfelt thanks, she stopped them. "I'm not doing it for you, you must understand. I'm doing it to save Fred and Cosette and children from harm. They don't need to be hurt in this manner, and I suppose on that note I will not sack you either Jerry."

Diana felt a wave of relief and let go her breath in a long sigh. "I daresay you would not have received this response from many other members of our community," Marilla continued. "Mrs Lynde in particular would be so horrified that she'd have to blurt it out, but I think for your families' sake that it would do no good. However, on no account may you see each other in that manner again. Do I make myself clear?" she had started firmly but quietly, but her voice rose at the end. The two of them nodded seriously their eyes downcast. "You have sinned against God and that is a terrible thing. Now leave Diana. Jerry has work to do."

Briefly glancing back Diana left the kitchen feeling a terrible tug. She knew this was the right thing, but it hurt dreadfully. During perhaps the most uncomfortable five minutes of his life, Jerry waited until Diana was on her way before he followed her out the door. Marilla watched him make his way down to the barn. Shaking her head, she found an old bottle of currant wine. She felt she deserved it after that harrowing meeting. It wasn't to say that she did not pity them, but she did not appreciate their using her barn for their sinful assignations.

* * *

A few days later Marilla was surprised by a knock at the back door. She went to it expecting to see Rachel but instead it was Diana standing there with a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in her arms.

"Miss Cuthbert I just feel so sad," Diana said after she had sipped her coffee. "I know it's sinful, but I find I have fallen in love with Jerry," she trailed off, what did Marilla understand about heartache?

Marilla looked at her for a moment then started talking. "I was young when I had my heart broken you know. Much younger than you. I know you think of yourself as old now but most everyone is young as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, I was in love and quite prepared to settle down, but he had grand travel plans and I was needed here."

"Needed?"

"After my older brother died my mother sank into a deep melancholia. She was unable to function and as a result I had to run the house and really, raise Matthew. I couldn't leave though John begged me to go with him. Family duty meant I had to stay."

"John?"

"Blythe," said Marilla dreamily.

"John Blythe, Gilbert's father?" Diana asked sharply.

"Yes, that's right. Did Anne never tell you?"

Diana shook her head, "no."

"Have you heard from Anne lately?"

"Er, that is to say, no," said Diana apologetically. "Fred doesn't really approve of Anne."

Marilla was shocked, "not approve? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Well that changes things, no I'm kidding of course it doesn't. I don't suppose Anne is everyone's cup of tea."

"I think she rather frightens him," said Diana thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't consider talking to Fred, would you?" Marilla gently suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know I'm hardly a marriage expert, but in matters of the heart as in all relationships I do believe communication is beneficial. Have you, um tried telling him what you need?"

Diana gaped at the older woman because actually she had never considered it. Jerry just knew what to do but what if Fred didn't. "I um I could try I guess?" she stammered out.

"I think that might help you know," Marilla said. "More coffee?"

That night in bed Diana turned to Fred, "before you go to sleep dearest, we need to talk."

Fred felt a chill go through him. Were there any more sickening words for a man to hear.

* * *

Ever since Marilla had berated him for his affair with Diana Jerry had not set foot inside the house out of embarrassment rather than anger. He felt sick that he had disappointed her; he loved Marilla almost like a mother. He deposited the milk cans on the porch and collected his wages from the same spot.

One morning several years later he was shocked to find the milk-can where he left it; yesterday's milk souring within. Dropping that day’s milk Jerry yelled out "Miss Cuthbert?" He raced inside the door banging shut behind him. "Miss Cuthbert, Marilla!" She was lying in a heap on the kitchen floor barely conscious. He knelt down beside her and asked where it hurt.

Groggily she whispered, "Matthew, is that you?"

Jerry lifted her up easily and carried her up to her room. Marilla groaned when he laid her in the bed then he rushed downstairs to make some phone calls. To Rachel, the doctor and to Anne in that order. Rachel arrived first in a flurry of concern. She rushed into the room and together they got Marilla into her nightgown noticing a nasty bruise on her left hip all purples and swirling reds. Jerry should have been embarrassed but Rachel needed a hand since Marilla was in significant pain.

When the doctor arrived, Jerry led him up to Marilla's room and paced outside as he examined her. "Have you called her daughter?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Anne lives in Glen St Mary," Jerry explained. "She'll be here tomorrow."

The doctor frowned, "I just hope she makes it in time." Jerry gaped. "Look Miss Cuthbert's had a bad fall, she's broken her hip. Honestly, I'd be surprised if she lasts the night, but she might if she knows her daughter is on her way. Go and talk to her. I gave her something for the pain so she's pretty drowsy, but she should be able to hear you. Mind she's dehydrated and may be delirious." 

Barely hearing him Jerry stumbled into the darkened room. Rachel had stepped out for a moment to talk to the doctor about Marilla's care which left Jerry alone. She looked more comfortable, due to the drugs Jerry surmised. It had been distressing to see her in such pain. Marilla had always been so strong, so proud.

He took her pale thin hand in his powerful tanned one thinking as he did, that he had never touched her before. Her skin was dry, nearly papery to the touch. She moved then and like the time she spoke when he first found her, confused him for her brother. "Matthew, you're here."

"Miss Cuthbert, I just have to say how very sorry I am. I wish I hadn't been so aloof all these years. You were right to break us up and I never thanked you for it."

“I’ve missed you Matthew. Have you seen Michael?” 

“Miss Cuthbert, it’s important. I need to talk to you.” 

Where are Mama and P…?” she became incoherent then, mumbling for a while then lapsing into unconsciousness. Having seen the doctor out Rachel returned. She sat at the other side of the bed and took Marilla’s other hand in her own and started stroking it, “did you tell her Anne is on her way?”

Jerry had been so intent upon his own woes that he had forgotten and now Miss Cuthbert was unconscious, He prayed she would stay alive until Anne arrived. If she did not, it would be all his fault. He could not admit that to Mrs Lynde though, so he lied and said that he had. 

* * *

The next morning Jerry was despatched to the station to pick Anne up. He left in plenty of time knowing that the drive home would need to be a quick one and thus the horse needed to be well rested. Anne was distraught when she alighted from the train. "How is she? Is she? Is she?"

"She is still with us, Anne," Jerry soothed himself as much as he did Anne. His inability to inform Marilla that Anne was on her way had weighed upon his conscience. Anne dashed into the house as soon as he opened the gate and arrived just in time to tell Marilla how much she loved her and to receive a gentle benediction in return. 

* * *

The rain slanted sideways at the graveside while the minister dolefully intoned the burial service. Jerry and Cosette stood at the opposite side of the grave to Diana and her family. Jerry braved a brief glance in her direction and caught her eye; the first time they had really looked at each other since that long-ago afternoon in the barn. Diana wiped a tear away, able to pretend that she was weeping for Marilla, rather than for past transgressions. 

They tried to avoid each other at the wake, but it was not easy in the press of people. Fred and Cosette made polite conversation for a moment in an interlude that horrified their respective spouses. A few items were sitting on the table with labels attached. Jerry’s son Louis dragged him over saying, “Papa, this one’s for you. Why’d she leave you that?” Jerry’s knees nearly buckled at the sight of Marilla’s second-best tea set. 

“She always did have a wry sense of humour,” Diana whispered at his side. Jerry gulped and went pale, suddenly feeling quite unwell. 

“Well why did she?” Louis pressed. 

Swallowing heavily, Jerry bent down and picked him up, “because I loved her,” he explained to the boy. “May you be lucky enough to meet someone as wise and kind as Miss Cuthbert one day, Louis.” 

Diana whispered in his ear, “amen to that.”

The End


End file.
